Ishval Game
by MaybeTommorrow
Summary: Envy is enjoying the mindless slaughter, and finds he's not alone. KimbleexEnvy Smut. One shot.


For Becky.

So it's just another Kimvy smut, at first I was kinda iffy, but I really like the end so there you go. Enjoy.

Ishval Game

Envy smiled and inhaled, taking in the sent the feel and the utter terror of those around him, the screams, the blood the begging the questions: _Why? _They were asking, why was this happening?

He chuckled gleefully, it was wonderful! The tears the blood the gore and tragedy! Oh it made him excited. But unfortunately, there was no one to share his excitement.

Just as this thought crossed his mind there was a huge explosion that shook the building he was sitting on, he grinned when he heard more screams of despair and then a mad laugh. He grinned and stood and leapt to the next building over, he saw in the distance a long haired man was the source of the explosions.

"Aaah, yes Kimblee, I knew I liked him," he chuckled and leapt to the next building then down to the ground and made his way over to the man who was engrossed in making the Ishvalan's flee and scream.

He watched as the man sent dozens of the dirty Ishvalan's to their deaths, hearing their screams and seeing their bodies being blown to pieces on proved to further his want for some physical contact. He sneaked closer to the man and leaned against the wall and crossed his arms and smirked.

"You missed some," he said and the man whipped around, then let out a breath of relief before smirking and rolling his eyes.

"Ah Mr. Instigator. Don't sneak up on me, you might be my next bomb," he said then grinned and looked the homunculus up and down and thinking he would in fact make a very good bomb.

"Well that might actually help you do your job, 'cause right now," he paused just as a few Ishvalan's ran by, and more screamed as a large column of flame went up on the other side of the city.

"You're doing pretty badly, sloppy I'd say, it's giving me a lot to clean up. I'm disappointed, Mr. Crimson Alchemist," Envy said with a sigh shaking his head, but keeping his eyes on the man before him. Looking at him as his eyes went a bit cold and he frowned just a bit.

"I like to enjoy myself," he said and Envy shrugged putting his hands out to make it more pronounced.

"Well it's rather disconcerting when the rookie and more morally inclined, Mustang, is clearing out two dozen times more than you are at the moment, very troubling, are you sure you are as you say? Are you really...enjoying yourself?" he asked and smirked when he saw the frown deepen, and him turned and take a step towards him.

"Do I need to prove to you I enjoy making people...explode?" he asked and Envy cocked his head to the side and tipped his chin up.

"I suppose you do," he replied, and was surprised when the man lunged forward and placed his hands on the homunculus and activated the transmutation circles on his palms. Envy's eyes barely had time to widen as he felt his outer layers fly apart by the force of the explosion inside of him, it was probably a lot more powerful than the man had intended because of the stone. But in the end the result still satisfied the alchemist.

"Beautiful," he crooned as blood dripped down Envy's face and landed on his hand, Envy's eyes turned up to him and he glared. There were rivulets of blood trailing his arms and legs and neck and chest and waist, it was a very good look for him if Zolf did say so himself, it was unfortunate, however, that the blood was starting to recede and he was healing already.

He pressed himself flush against the homunculus and made sure that his erection was right against his stomach.

"Is this proof enough that I'm enjoying myself?" he whispered, and Envy growled, so he'd been planning to do this from the moment he'd mentioned him being sloppy. Oh Alchemists and their pride, honestly.

"This better be good," Envy hissed, and grabbed the thin material that was over his chest that was his shirt, then flipped them around and pressed himself against the taller male, who was busy working his fingers under the black material of Envy's top.

"We can't just do it here in the street," the man said right before he gave a small gasp when Envy moved his hips and brushed the crotches together, hard.

"Tch, fine," Envy hissed then grabbed his wrist and whipped around and went straight through the door of the building they'd been against. Zolf was pulled through with a violent yank and then thrown against the inside wall.

"Uh! Do you think you could be any gentler? I'm so fragile," he said sarcastically, and Envy snorted, and then grabbed his pants and yanked them down, if he didn't have to wear them again they would have been torn off.

"You're getting some in the middle of a war-zone, no one else can say they've done this, so shut up and fuck, don't complain." Envy snapped and Zolf had to concede to that one as Envy yanked off his skort.

Zolf grinned and pulled off the top too, revealing the now, once again, unblemished pale skin underneath. His fingers ran down his chest pressing hard leaving pink in their wake, it was unfortunate his nails were short. Envy's however weren't he obviously felt the need to return the favor and stuck his hands up Zolf's skivvy shirt and then dragging his nails down again leaving very bright red marks, he hissed and saw the smirk on the thin pink lips, his eyes narrowed and he took the slim waist and then flipped the tables once again.

"We can't do it against the wall if you want to be top, and I'm not doing it on these dirty floors," Zolf said and enjoyed the scowl he received.

"Fine," Envy hissed again, and the man chuckled lowly and then pushed his hips forward and brushed their now bare members together, Envy moaned and then wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Zolf grinned at his victory and then grabbed the smaller male's thighs and brought them up around his waist, the legs wrapped around and crossed at the ankles.

Zolf wasn't really feeling up to taking more time than necessary so he lined himself up and thrust in, Envy's cry of pain was pure ecstasy and he moaned from it.

"Damned bastard! You could have warned me!" Envy snarled and Zolf smirked at him before pulling out and thrusting in watching the homunculus' face contort in pain again. He didn't know what he was enjoying more, the pain on the male's face of the pleasure he was getting that was causing the pain, he couldn't decide so he went for both. He pulled out and thrust in at a different angle then gave a small cry of his own as teeth sank into his neck, he braced himself against the wall and thrust again.

Envy cried out against the slightly tanned skin, tasting the mutilated flesh, it tasted metallic yet it wasn't bleeding, not yet anyway. Zolf thrusted into him again and it hit that spot inside him that used to make him scream, his head was yanked back as Zolf's fingers buried themselves in his hair and yanked his head back he cried out, he cried out from both the straight pleasure and the pained pleasure, oh gate it felt good, he hadn't had any in quite some time. He moved his own hips and heard the man groan in appreciation, then his own hand found his ponytail he entwined his fingers in the dark hair and pulled forcing the man's chin up. His mouth attached to the exposed throat and bite down hard, not hard enough to make it bleed but certainly hard enough to bruise it.

His hips moved with the other males as his mouth trailed his neck and collarbone, determined to leave as many marks as possible, while Zolf's fingers were growing more and more determined to pull his hair from his scalp.

Zolf leaned forward as he felt himself growing near to his completion, his mouth was right next to the homunculus' ear.

"It's a pity you're no longer bleeding, it was such a wonderful sight," he whispered before biting his earlobe, Envy groaned and his hips bucked from the pained pleasure, showing his own nearing to completion.

"I'll admit, you were much more appealing with that look in you eye right before you did it," Envy panted back, and Zolf smirked and pressed his palms against Envy's shoulders.

"I won't forget," he said and then activated the circles again, thrusting in once again, making it the hardest yet and slamming into Envy's prostate.

Envy screamed as he came, blood dripped down his skin and onto Zolf who came seconds after the scream, they both panted drenched in the crimson fluid and the smell. Envy grunted as he pushed the man away who slipped out of him easily and pulled his pants back up.

"Was that really necessary?" Envy growled as he healed and transformed his clothes back on, and Zolf smirked.

"Is massacring thousands of innocent people necessary?" he asked back and Envy pouted, then huffed and stretched.

"It's all a matter of perspective," he replied and Zolf chuckled, then straightened himself out as best he could, even though there was still a bit of a mess, oh well.

"It's a fun game, let's play again," he said and Envy's face broke out into a manic smirk before he turned away and started walking out the door.

"Yes, let's," he agreed and then disappeared, Zolf returned the manic smirk as he left the building and enjoyed the fact that it fell right after his exit, he'd timed it to come down while they'd been busy.

This was a fun game, whether he was a pawn or not, as long as he enjoyed it. After all it's not who wins, but how you play that counts.


End file.
